like julia roberts from my best friend's wedding
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Fazia 2 anos e 7 meses desde a última vez que ele e Jared haviam estado no mesmo cômodo.


**like julia roberts from my best friend's wedding**

Richard sentiu como se ele fosse vomitar no momento em que ele saiu do avião. E quando ele entrou. E quando ele estava preparando as malas para o final de semana em Las Vegas. Basicamente ele estava quase vomitando desde que Erlich tinha lhe informado que ele estava chapado quando ele estava mandando os convites para a festa de despedida de solteiro de Richard e nesse estado ele tinha mandado um convite para Jared e que Jared tinha respondido que ele iria ir.

Fazia 2 anos e 7 meses desde a última vez que ele e Jared haviam estado no mesmo cômodo.

2 anos e 7 meses desde a última vez que ele e Jared se falaram.

2 anos e 7 meses desde que Jared tinha enviado sua carta de demissão.

2 anos e 7 meses desde que uma foto na Codehag tinha sido publicada mostrando Richard beijando Gavin Belson.

Gavin Belson que era agora seu noivo. Gavin Belson com quem ele iria se casar em três dias.

O enjôo surpreendentemente passou um pouco quando Jared estava na frente dele, ele estava esperando por ele e os outros que tinham voado de Palo Alto na frente do hotel, e ele parecia bem, ou pelo menos ele não parecia com raiva. Ele estava com raiva na última vez que eles estiveram cara a cara.

Naquele dia Jared não gritou, mas usou aquele tom ameaçador de voz que Richard só tinha ouvido ele usar contra pessoas que ele considerava uma ameaça a Richard.

"Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa no mundo eu poderia entender, e eu tentaria o máximo ficar feliz por você. Mas Gavin Belson ? Realmente Richard ?"

"Apenas aconteceu, eu não planejei, eu nem imaginava mas aconteceu e -droga-eu vou-" e foi sorte Richard conseguir chegar a tempo na lixeira antes de começar a vomitar.

E ele se lembra de esperar a mão de Jared nas suas costas e não receber. E quando ele olhou ele viu que Jared tinha saído do escritório. No dia seguinte ele recebeu um envelope com a carta de demissão de Jared.

Jared deu a ele um leve aceno e entregou para ele uma garrafa de champagne Como naquela primeira noite Richard não consegue evitar de pensar. E aí Jared tirou os olhos dele, e pareceu que ele não olhou até o final da noite, ao longo da noite ele falou com Erlich, Dinesh, Gilfoyle, Monica e até o cunhado de Richard que ele tinha quase certeza que não iria aparecer. Mas Richard olhou, ele ficou esperando encontrar Jared olhando para ele quando ele achasse que ele estava distraído mas não aconteceu, e ele sabia que dos cenários possíveis aquele era um dos melhores mas doeu um pouco.

Após algumas horas no bar e no cassino eles todos subiram para seus quartos, o de Jared era ao lado do dele e quando eles estavam diante de suas respectivas portas Jared finalmente olhou para ele e disse :

"Boa noite Richard"

"Boa noite"

Richard ficou deitado no escuro por vinte minutos antes de concluir que ele não ia conseguir dormir logo, ele pensou em talvez ir assistir algo na netflix, mas ao invés de pegar o controle remoto da tv ele se encontrou andando na direção da varanda do quarto, e ao chegar lá ele encontrou Jared na varanda ao lado olhando para as luzes da cidade abaixo.

"Oi" Richard disse.

"Oh, oi. Eu posso ir pra dentro se você quer ficar sozinho, eu sei como interações sociais são desgastantes para você e hoje foi cheio"

"Não, você pode ficar, eu quero que você fique Jared"

"Certo" ele disse, olhou para baixo e sorriu.

"Qual é a graça?"

"Nada, só que tem bom tempo desde a última vez que alguém me chamou de Jared antes de hoje, todo mundo no meu novo emprego me chama de Donald"

"Eu posso começar a te chamar de Donald se você quiser, e pedir pros outros fazerem o mesmo. Eu duvido que eles vão ouvir mas-"

"Não precisa, eu gosto de ser chamado de Jared, eu sinto falta pra falar a verdade...Richard eu sinto muito por como eu me comportei na última vez que nós falamos, eu teria mencionado mais cedo mas eu não queria quebrar o clima das festividades"

"Você não precisa se desculpar"

"Sim Richard eu preciso, você tinha acabado de ter sua sexualidade exposta publicamente, você não deveria ter alguém gritando com você por causa disso, especialmente não um amigo, não importa como eu me sentia sobre sua escolha de parceiro romântico, foi imperdoável"

"Bem eu te perdôo, e eu gostaria que você me perdoasse também, eu sabia que o negócio com o Gavin iria te afetar, e eu fiquei com medo, mas você deveria ter ouvido de mim, não de um site de fofocas"

"Não Richard, não se desculpe, okay ? Eu entendo, você não pode escolher quem você ama. Eu realmente entendo. Eu ainda desejo que não fosse ele, mas eu quero que você seja feliz, eu sempre quis e se Gavin faz isso eu não posso me opor"

"Obrigado. Realmente, por tudo. Eu fiquei meio tenso, na verdade muito tenso quando Erlich me contou que ele tinha te chamado mas agora eu estou feliz, eu estava esperando algo como sei lá hum"

"Julia Roberts em o Casamento do meu melhor amigo?" Jared sugeriu.

"Então você finalmente assistiu ?"

"Não, eu apenas li a sinopse. E eu recebi alguns spoilers sobre como termina. Você sabe que Julia Roberts é a minha atriz favorita mas eu acho que esse é um filme que eu devo evitar por um bom tempo"

Jared olhou para cima após dizer isso, Richard suspeitava que ele fez isso para evitar que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, e de respeito Richard desviou seus olhos e fingiu não ter notado mesmo querendo continuar olhando.

"Eu acho que nós devíamos tentar dormir um pouco, Erlich disse que ele tem muitas atividades planejadas para amanhã e ele vai ficar puto comigo se eu te manter acordado"

"Certo, boa noite Jared"

"Boa noite Richard"

Richard não se incomodou em tentar dormir, ele ligou a tv, fez o login na sua conta da netflix e selecionou o primeiro filme de Julia Roberts que apareceu, Dormindo com o inimigo. Após terminar esse ele assistiu Uma linda mulher, e aí finalmente O casamento do meu melhor amigo, ele parou esse no meio, ele ainda não estava com sono, mas ele percebeu que ele realmente não queria ver o fim.


End file.
